


To Protect

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-it fic, Gen, Jennifer Blake Week, Pre-Alpha Pack, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia has never been afraid of werewolves, not in the whole time she's known they existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something for Jennifer Blake week because I love her so. And I ship Jali, so. <3

Julia has never been afraid of werewolves, not in the whole time she's known they existed. Kali is making her rethink this as she backs away from the alpha. She hits a tree stump behind her and stumbles to the ground. Looking up at Kali, she feels her heartbeat ratchet up when Kali stops in front of her.

“Kali, what are you doing?” Julia asks, keeping her voice as steady as possible even though her racing shatters that facade. “I've heard about what Deucalion and Ennis did to their packs. Don't tell me you're joining them.”

“Julia,” Kali says quietly as she crouches down to meet her emissary eye to eye. “What else can I do? My pack is forfeit either way now.”

Julia shakes her head. “No, we can save them,” she replies confidently, turning around to look at the huge tree stump as she spreads her hands out on it. “We have the power right here. I'll help you make it look like you killed us, then we'll take out Deucalion and his new pack from the inside.”

Kali smiles, teeth bared. “If it'll protect you and my pack, I'll do anything.”

“Me?” Julia questions coyly. “Protecting me too. Don't worry, I can protect myself.”

“I believe that,” Kali says as she stands, offering a hand to Julia. “Together?”

With a smile gracing her lips, Julia takes Kali's hands. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
